La Razón
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Debería aprender a cerrar la boca de vez en cuando y dejarlo hablar.


La Razón.

-Creo… Creo que deberíamos terminar.-

-¿Disculpa?-

-B-bueno, es que… Umm… Sé que yo fui la que se confesó y que quise que me aceptaras aun cuando tú me advertiste que las cosas se pondrían difíciles. La verdad es que creí que podría manejarlo, pero… no puedo. Ya han sido dos años desde que estamos juntos y yo… ya no puedo.-

-…-

-C-creo que lo mejor es… t-terminar. Sí estás de acuerdo.-

-…Pff…-

-¡¿Acabas de rodar los ojos?! ¡Estoy hablando de un tema completamente serio!-

-Yo no dije que no estuvieras hablando en serio, solo que me resulta irónico que al final yo haya tenido razón en que esto no iba a durar pero seas tú la que esté tomando la iniciativa para romper. Debería haber sido yo.-

-¡Esto está siendo difícil para mí!-

-Yo no dije que no lo fuera. Obviamente te estás retorciendo de dolor por darme la razón en que esto no iba a funcionar.-

-¿Qué? ¡Esto no se trata de quién tuvo la razón o no! Se trata de que solo nos vemos una vez cada tres meses por pocas horas, por el resto del tiempo estamos incomunicados. No sería tan malo sí al menos pudiéramos mandarnos mensajes, pero como eres de otro jodido mundo entonces ni eso tenemos. Antes venías a verme dos veces al mes, luego una, luego una vez cada dos meses, y ahora con suerte te veo cada tres meses, sin mencionar el hecho de que tengo catorce y tú te ves de doce. Esto no está funcionando porque a pesar de que trató de no reclamarte no haces ningún esfuerzo por mejorar nuestra situación.-

-Ya ves, eso es exactamente lo que te dije que pasaría cuando te confesaste. ¿Qué dijiste tú? "Oh, vamos, Toshiro, puedo aguantar un par de días sin vernos, no soy una sanguijuela dependiente. Funcionará."-

-Tu intento de imitar mi voz es espeluznante…-

-Y soy un capitán, tengo responsabilidades. Si no me esforzara por venir a verte no estaría aquí hoy. De cualquier modo, te lo advertí. Pero la terca Kurosaki-Shiba nunca iba a pensar que estaba equivocada.-

-Te estoy diciendo mis sentimientos, ¡¿qué diablos importa sí estuve equivocada hace dos años?!-

-Bueno, a mí me importa. No quisiste escucharme hace dos años porque creías que siempre tenías razón. Ahora ni tú puedes negar que te equivocaste, y yo tuve razón.-

-Toshiro, junte valor por mucho tiempo para expresarte lo que siento y me dolió decírtelo. ¿Puedes dejar de lado el hecho de que tuviste razón hace dos malditos años ya?-

-Ah, ahí está. Admitiste que yo tuve la razón.-

-¡Ese no es el punto aquí! ¡Escúchame, esto me está doliendo! Te amo, pero ya no puedo seguir sintiéndome miserable cada vez que te vas y cada vez que me dejas plantada. Ya no quiero hacer el ridículo esperando por ti cuando jamás llegas, ya no quiero llorar preguntándome sí siquiera te acuerdas de mí allá en tu otro mundo…-

-Oye, en primer lugar, solo te dejé plantada dos veces y ya te explique eso. Y sabes que puedo retrasarme un día o dos de las fechas que te digo. Exageras.-

-… Estoy abriendo mi corazón aquí. ¡¿Podrías al menos fingir que te importa?! ¡Esta es exactamente la razón por la cual ya no soporto esto! ¡Rompes tus promesas y luego actúas como sí nada! ¡Y ya me harté de actuar como si nada también! No puedo seguir así.-

-Hmm… Creo que también te advertí que yo podría llegar a romper algunas promesas, otra cosa que en ese momento decías que no te importaría y sin embargo ahora me reclamas. Cielos, debería empezar a cobrar por mis predicciones.-

-…-

-¿Qué?-

-Eres un idiota.-

-Eso ya es ofensivo. Tú eres la que me está rompiendo el corazón aquí, y aun así me insultas. No hubiera creído eso de ti, Karin.-

-¡No trates de quedar como la victima aquí! Ciertamente no pareces alguien con el corazón roto, ¡es más! Hasta pareces feliz de que haya cumplido con tu bendito pronóstico de quinta. ¿Siquiera me amas, maldito bastardo?-

-¿Por qué demonios estás llorando? Yo soy el que debería llorar aquí.-

-¡No estoy llorando! Solo fue una lágrima por… por… algo que se me metió en el ojo. ¡Y nadie nunca esperaría que un bastardo insensible como tú llorara! Cielos, me sorprende que sigas aquí, uno pensaría que ya habrías regresado corriendo con tu precioso papeleo a hacer el trabajo que le corresponde a tu teniente.-

-¿Por qué pensarían eso? Sí estoy aquí es porque no tengo más papeleo para hacer, y aunque lo tuviera, no correría a hacerlo. Más bien caminaría, me gusta tomarme mi tiempo. De todos modos soy el capitán y nadie está controlando sí llego puntual o no.-

-Por todos los cielos, Toshiro. ¿Sí escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡Estoy rompiendo contigo!-

-Claro que lo escuche, no tengo ningún tipo de problema auditivo.-

-Bueno, pues… pues… ¿No tienes nada qué decir al respecto?...-

-Ya no somos novios, no eres mi novia, no soy tu novio. Se acabó. ¿Y ahora qué?-

-¿A qué te refieres con "y ahora qué"?-

-Nunca he terminado un noviazgo antes, ¿qué se supone que sigue ahora? ¿Volvemos a ser amigos como antes? ¿O nunca vuelvo a verte? Las dos opciones son bastante sencillas, en una ya no tengo por qué venir cada vez que pueda para verte y sí quieres tú no tienes por qué recibirme, y en la otra simplemente ya no regresaré a Karakura nunca y seguimos cada uno en su mundo.-

-Yo… No creo que quiera que seamos amigos, pero no quisiera nunca volverte a ver…-

-Bueno, o es una o la otra. A menos que tengas más opciones. Aunque será una lástima nunca volver a Karakura, debo admitir. Aquí está mi ex capitán, tu padre, o sea.-

-¿O sea que lo que más te molestaría de no volvernos a ver es que ya no podrás ver a mi padre?...-

-Seguramente Matsumoto sí vuelva a Karakura aunque yo no lo haga, así que no puedes saber lo que se siente estar en mi posición. No entiendo por qué te ves tan molesta. ¿Vas a llorar otra vez? Porque parece que quieres llorar. ¿Podrías tratar de no llorar cuando le cuentes de nuestra ruptura a tu hermano? No quiero que se aparezca en medio de mi oficina balanceando su zanpakuto para cortarme el cuello cuando tú eres la que está rompiendo conmigo.-

-¡No estoy llorando! ¡Y eres un maldito bastardo! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡No quiero volver a verte NUNCA! ¡Por mí puedes pudrirte en el infierno! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué estábamos juntos! ¡No quiero que regreses jamás! ¡Veté! ¡Largo y no vuelvas!-

-Cielos, no tienes que gritar tanto. Y tú fuiste la que se me confesó.-

-¡Nunca debí hacerlo! ¡Me arrepiento de eso! ¡Es más, me arrepiento de haberte conocido! ¡Eres un bastardo frío e insensible! ¡Desearía haberte mandado al diablo desde hace meses! ¡Esta relación siempre fue estúpida y sin futuro! ¡No sé en qué pensaba y no sé por qué diablos por un momento me hiciste creer que sentías lo mismo que yo! ¡Me arrepiento de cada día que perdí estando contigo, cada beso y cada ilusión estúpida! ¡TE ODIO!-

-… Bueno, ahora definitivamente estás llorando.-

-…-

-… ¿La bofetada era realmente necesaria? Tienes catorce, no deberías portarte de manera tan infantil, sobre todo cuanto tú eres la que está rompiendo conmigo.-

-… S-solo lárgate, maldito idiota…-

-Como quieras.-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-E-e-espera… Espera. ¡Espera!-

-…-

-¡Toshiro, espera!-

-…-

-¡ESPERA!-

-…-

-¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué no te detienes?! Solo… ¡Solo quiero saber sí mentiste cuando dijiste que me amabas!-

-…-

-¿Ahora sí te detienes? Sí vas a decir alguna otra tontería sobre como tuviste razón entonces… Ehh… ¿Toshiro?... ¿Estás llorando?-

-Sí, de hecho. Bueno, en realidad la lágrima no llegó a caer, porque la sequé. Pero técnicamente la respuesta a tu pregunta es sí.-

-¿Por qué…?...-

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres qué te conteste? Entonces contéstame primero. ¡¿Por qué demonios no dejas que me vaya de una vez?! ¡He estado la última media hora tratando de fingir que no me importa que me estés mandando al diablo después de que la última mitad del año haya estado trabajando como mula para lograr que me asignaran en una misión de dos meses para quedarme aquí en Karakura contigo! ¡Llegó aquí esperando el momento para darte la noticia y entonces tú me dices que debemos mandar al demonio todo! ¡Y SI! ¡Estoy enfadado! ¡He estado tratando de no llorar y no gritarte para no empeorar la situación porque en realidad tú tienes la razón! ¡Esto no tiene futuro y fue estúpido desde el principio! ¡Es mejor que terminemos ahora antes de que nos lastimemos más! Y es mejor que tú… es mejor que tú seas la que me rompa el corazón a mí, porque yo jamás podría romper el tuyo, pero esto debía terminar algún día así que era inevitable. Tienes la razón, no te merezco. Somos de mundos diferentes y yo soy un idiota.-

-…-

-¡DEJA DE LLORAR! ¡¿Querías que reaccione?! ¡¿Querías que dijera algo?! ¡Ya lo estoy haciendo, ya te estoy mostrando lo enfadado, triste y miserable que soy! ¡¿Estás feliz?! ¡¿Estás satisfecha o quieres que me revuelque en el suelo sollozando?! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?!-

-Y-yo…-

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta. Sí dije la verdad cuando te dije que te amo, pero eso ya no importa. Sí tanto me odias.-

-Toshiro…-

-Y ahora, sí me disculpas, quiero continuar con mis previas intenciones y largarme fuera de tu vida y de esta ciudad para siempre como era tu deseo para ahogarme en el papeleo de otros escuadrones pues como te dije había estado esforzándome terminándolo todo para tener libres dos meses para estar contigo, pero bueno, acabas de mandarme al diablo así que…-

-¡Toshiro!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estoy tratando de decirte adiós para siempre aquí! Tuviste tu turno de hablar, luego no me dejaste irme así que ahora…-

-¡TOSHIRO!-

-¡¿Qué diablos es lo…?!...-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿Crees que un beso resolverá todos nuestros problemas y me hará olvidar todo lo que dijiste?-

-Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Realmente no quería terminar contigo ni tampoco te odio ni tampoco quiero no volver a verte ni tampoco creo que lo nuestro no tenga futuro. Yo solo… yo solo estaba asustada, porque tenía mucho miedo de perderte, y luego tuve mucho miedo de que en verdad no me amaras y yo… yo solo… Supongo que quería confirmar sí realmente te importaba lo nuestro… yo no quería… y-yo… n-no era mi intención lastimarte, y-yo…-

-Karin…-

-No creí que te fueras por las ramas y que luego pareciera que no te importara en lo absoluto y lo aceptaras tan fácil. Nunca quise perderte, nunca quise que todo acabara. Yo solo quería que te esforzaras un poco por mí, por lo nuestro y por nuestro futuro, yo…-

-Karin.-

-Sé que fui egoísta y no lo pensé bien, pero estaba tan asustada de que tú cada vez vinieras menos y menos hasta que yo me quedara esperándote toda mi vida sin saber realmente si te importaba venir o no, yo…-

-¡Karin!-

-Y sé que debo verme patética llorando y tratando de reparar las cosas horribles que dije sin pensar y que tú debes odiarme y probablemente no me perdonaras pero tengo que intentarlo porque no creo poder estar sin ti sobre todo no después de ahora porque yo realmente…-

-¡KARIN!-

-… ¿Sí?-

-Cuando dije que un beso no resolvería todos nuestros problemas y no me haría olvidar todo lo que dijiste, me refería a que quería otro beso. Con dos tiene que bastar.-

-…-

-…-

-…Oh…-

Fin.

Holaaa! :D

Sé que esto es raro, pero es mejor raro y publicado que raro y perdido para siempre porq mi compu casi se va alv 9n9

Ojala les haya gustado, creo q este es el tercer OS de solo dialogos que hago... o.o Tambien es el OS HK 185 :3

Bien, los personajes de Tite Kubo y nos vemos en el proximo OS! ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
